


The TWP Gang Drabbles

by immortal_enemies



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_enemies/pseuds/immortal_enemies
Summary: This is just a place for me to post my TWP drabbles!! And who knows! Maybe characters from other series will show up soon!
Relationships: Ash Morgenstern & Kit Rook, Drusilla Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Drusilla Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn, Drusilla Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Mina Carstairs & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. Kit, Ash and Dru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets an... idea.

"I've been thinking," Ash began. Kit banged his head on the table.

"Why?" He asked. "Why have you been thinking?"

"Didn't we ban you from doing that?" Dru put in.

"Yes," Kit confirmed. "We did. Almost two days after we met him, if I'm not mistaken."

"Shut up," Ash snapped. "So, you know the party game "Pin the tail on the donkey?"

Kit groaned.

"No, no!" Ash said quickly. "It's a good idea! Trust me!"

Dru looked suspicious.

"So, what if instead of the tail, it was a mallet-"

"No." Kit and Dru said in unison.

"You didn't let me finish!" Ash objected.

"...What?" Kit said skeptically.

"Okay!" Ash clapped. "So, instead of a tail, it was a mallet. And instead of a donkey hanging on the wall, we just, like, let them run around trying to hit other kids?"

Kit stared at him. "Actually-"

Dru raised her hand as if to smack him in the back of the head, clearly remembered Ty was in the other room, then thought better of it and lowered her hand slowly.

"No!" She instead yelled, exasperated.

"What if _you_ got to hit people?" Ash asked.

Dru stared in surprise. "What people?" She asked as if she was considering it.

Ash grinned. "That depends. Who do you _want_ to hit?"

Dru stood. "I'll go make a list. See you in an hour."


	2. Ash meets Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to put here...

"Aw, come on Ash!" Kit laughed as he walked to the front door of his and Ty's apartment. "She's just a baby, how can you be that terrified to see her?"

Ash cringed. "Exactly. She's just a drooling, idiotic child who can't yet contribute anything to society."

Kit rolled his eyes and fished his keys out if his jean pocket, and slid it into the keyhole, turning it and unlocking it.

"We're back!" Kit called into the empty living room. He went to put the bag in the counter.

Little feet pattered on the ground, and Ash pressed his lips together as Mina ran into the kitchen, giggling.

"Kitty!" The five year old exclaimed, obviously ecstatic to see her brother again.

Kit had agreed to watch her for the weekend, to give Tessa and Jem a small break. Ty was helping clean the Institute after Mark tried some more of his... experiments.

Dru walked in after Mina and took Ash's hand, giving him a smile.

"Hey, kiddo!" Kit laughed as he swung her into his arms.

Ash groaned. "You sound like Jace."

Kit looked momentarily horrified. "Oh sh-" he looked down at Mina. "Oh shoot. That's not good."

Dru stiffed a giggle. Ash grinned.

"C'mon Ash, do you wanna hold her?" Kit asked, looking from his sister to his _parabatai_.

Ash cringed. "Absolutely not. Thanks, but no thanks."

"You're still on that?" Dru asked in amusement.

"No," Ash said firmly. "No, we are not."

"Actually," Kit said. "We _are_ , in fact, still on this. C'mon Ash, just hold her?"

Ash worked at his lip. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Kit sighed, then smiled. "If you're that uncomfortable then-"

"What? I'm not uncomfortable." Ash said. "I don't get uncomfortable."

Kit blinked, opening his mouth to say something, when Mina let out an irritated cry, demanding more attention.

Which, of course, Kit gave her. She grinned when she saw all eyes on her. She kicked in the air. She then looked at Ash, and reached for him, giggling.

Ash felt his face pale. "Absolutely not. No."

"She wants you!" Dru sang.

"Why don't you just hold her while sitting on the couch? It won't be dangerous." Kit said, already walking over to his living room.

Dru tugged him after them. "It'll be okay," she murmured. "We just want you to be more comfortable around her."

Ash rolled his eyes and sat on the couch with a dramatic sigh. Dru let go of his hand and sat next to him.

Mina was several steps ahead of them. The second Ash sat down, she was crawling out of Kit's arms and onto Ash's lap.

"Mina!" Kit gasped.

"I don't like this," Ash grunted as she plopped down. His arms starting to shake slightly. Mina simply curled up, rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes.

There was complete silence. Ash stared down at the child. Something in his heart melted. He was never held like this, never surrounded by this much love.

Kit gently reached his hands out to take Mina, when Ash held up one hand, and carefully wrapped the other one around Mina's waist.

Ash stared at Mina for a moment, looking slightly confused.

Kit lowered his hands.

Ash stared at Mina in consideration. "I have become attached."

Kit grinned.

"It is mine now."

"Wait, what?"

Ash stood up. "Thanks for having me over, but it's time I take my leave."

"Ash," Kit said, standing up with him and following him to the kitchen. "You can't just, ya know, _take_ a baby." He looked over at Dru.

Dru was smiling. "Sounds great! Let's go!"

"How about," Kit said, just as enthusiastically, a wide smile in his face. "No!"

"But Kit," Dru said. "We're already gone."

"No," Kit said slowly. "You're not."

Dru pointed at where Ash was standing.

Key word, _was_. The door to the apartment was open.

"Damn you, Morgenstern!" Kit yelled, shaking his fist.

He lowered his fist, slightly chuckling to himself. "I'm hilarious," he said, a shit-eating grin on his face.

He sighed. Then sprinted out the door, yelling profanities after Ash.

Dru hummed thoughtfully. Then reached for a sticky note, went to grab a pen from a drawer in the living room, and wandered back to the counter.

She scribbled a note to Ty and walked to the door. She considered grabbing the keys, but knew Ty had his own, so she instead shut the door and ran down the hallway frantically.

"Don't hurt him," she yelled after them. "He has very fragile masculinity!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! This was just something fun I wrote! The next one, I think, is going to be about Ash and Ty! Hope that's exciting!!
> 
> Here's Dru's note: Dear Ty, I'm sorry no one's here, but it seems Ash has stolen Mina, and I need to stop Kit from hurting anyone. Hope you understand! -Dru
> 
> ALSO!!! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH WORLD'S END PT 2!!!! WOOHOO!!!


	3. Ash and Ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Ash and Ty bonding! :D

Ash sat on one of the couches in the library of the L.A. Institute, silently panicking. Kit and Dru had gone out to get something for dinner.

But that was nearly two hours ago. The four of them were alone for the week, so, as Kit had put it, they needed to fend for themselves.

Ash glanced at the other couch, where Ty Blackthorn was sitting and focusing on the book in his hand.

“Do you think that they’ll be back soon?” Ash asked worriedly,

Ty glanced up at Ash, then down at his book again. “Possibly, why? If you’re that hungry, I can-”

“No, no, I just meant…” Ash looked down for a moment, then back up at Ty, who was looking at the pages but his head was slightly tilted up, implying that he was listening.

“How do you do it?” Ash breathed in wonder.

“Do what?”

Ash flopped back on the couch, now looking at the ceiling. “I don’t know, like, let your loved ones go out, knowing they may never come back? I mean, even a simple trip to get something to eat might be the last time-” Ash glanced back at Ty, whose eyes had widened slightly, not in horror or realization, but intensity.

“Of course,” he said, and suddenly he was staring Ash in eyes. Ash sucked in a sharp breath as the striking grey eyes hit his green ones. “But Shadowhunter’s can’t think like that. If we did, we’d be in a constant state of worry, and that’s dangerous.”

He dropped his eyes again. “Besides,” he murmured. “I go on much more dangerous missions all the time. I know they can handle themselves.”

Ash nodded thoughtfully, then opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the doors of the Institute slammed open.

“SHUT THE DOOR!” They heard Dru scream, and the door slammed shut with such a loud noise Ash nearly fell off of the couch.

Ty was running out of the library by the time Ash finally got to his senses, and when he caught up, they both ran to the doors.

Ash came to a halt and nearly collapsed in relief. Kit and Dru were soaking wet, but they were there. And alive.

“What happened?” Ash asked, though relieved, he was slightly alarmed.

Kit grinned “Well, I’m so glad you asked my friend.”

“See, first we-”

“Wait,” Ash said. Kit stared at him. “Can you sum it up in one sentence?"

Kit blinked thoughtfully. “Well, yes, though, then you'd be forced to question your existence. But if I were to make one up on the spot... You can’t do the backstroke if there’s no water on the ground.”

“I was gonna say that!” Dru said happily.

“We are so in sync today!” Kit said and they high-fived.

“We’ll tell you what happened while we eat, because we got-” Kit opened his jacket and revealed a McDonald's bag, grinning widely.

There was a silence.

Kit paused, then slowly closed his jacket as slowly as Dru stopped smiling.

They didn’t say anything for a moment.

"We’ll be back.” Dru finally said, breaking the silence. Then she and Kit, without missing a beat, sprinted to the door, flung it open, and sprinted out.

Ash slowly reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “How does that even _happen_?”

Ty simply chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this one...


	4. The..."fight."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Dru have a...fight?

Kit woke up to a loud knocking on the door and blinked sleepily. He looked to his clock on the nightstand, squinting at the light.

It was 2:47. In the _morning_.

Oh great. He was alone tonight, as with many. Ty was at some Institute, working on a case.

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and paused. He leaned over and turned on the light to look under his feet.

Irene wasn't there, so he wasn't going to step on her.

He looked over onto the other side of the bed and saw the damn cat curled up on the top of the comforter. He quietly got up, praying to the Angle that she stayed asleep. He knew the cat loathed him with a passion. No one could convince him otherwise.

He made it to the door when he heard a plop on the floor. He nearly sighed aloud as he turned around and saw the damn cat looking up at him curiously, its eyes gleaming with only the lamp on.

Kit stared at it, contemplating just how high their apartment was, and if he just, threw the cat away...

His, very loving, mind you, thoughts of the cat were interrupted by the obsessive knocking on the front door.

He groaned and grudgingly opened the bedroom door. Watching as Irene strutted past him and to the front door, plopping down beside it.

Kit grumbled incoherently and as the knocking continued. He wandered to another lamp in the living room, turned it on, and lazily went to the door.

He opened it and nearly gasped. Instead taking a sharp breath.

Ash was standing in front of him, tear stains on his cheeks, a bag slung around his shoulders, and the most heartbroken expression Kit had ever seen.

Ash looked to the ground and kicked at it. "I need somewhere to stay tonight." He looked at Kit hopefully.

Kit opened his mouth, then closed it, at a loss for words. He nodded.

Ash walked past him and straight to the couch. Kit should have taken the hint, but instead shut the door and followed him.

"What _happened_?" He asked. Did Dru kick him out? Oh, if Dru kicked him out-

"Nothing," Ash whispered.

It was quiet for a moment.

"It's just," he continued. "I never expected that someone I... Someone I _loved_ would _lie_ to me... and, people who I was supposed to love have lied to me, obviously... but I love Dru differently and I just- I wasn't expecting it."

Kit stared in shock. "Dru lied to you?" He demanded. "What did she-"

He was interrupted by a furious knocking on the door and gave a groan of frustration as he walked to the door yet again.

He put his hand on the knob and twisted it, and before he could open it to Dru, who he already knew it was, she slammed it open in his face.

"What the hell?" Kit yelped. Dru immediately surveyed the room, her eyes dropping onto Ash as if on instinct.

"You _are_ here," she breathed in relief. Kit suddenly felt out of place. He looked at the ground and saw the damn cat staring at him.

"What?" He hissed at it. She nuzzled his calf. He pulled it back, looking back at his friends.

"I don't wanna talk to you right now. Please exit this questionable apartment," Ash said, looking pointedly away from Dru.

She sighed. "Ash, I'm sorry, but I didn't do anything wrong."

Ash stood up and walked away from her, now standing in the center of the room.

"You lied to me." He said simply.

"No," Dru sighed. "No, I didn't."

He turned, tears in his eyes. "You did! I just..." He faced the TV again. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore." 

"But...," Dru sounded frustrated. "I didn't do anything wrong. I don't understand..."

"Oh, you understand!" Ash cried. "You liar!"

"Ash!" Dru yelled. "All I said was _I love you more_! Calm down!"

"How can I?" Ash sobbed. "When you're lying to me?"

Kit blinked. That was it? He suddenly wanted to scream, exhaustion overtaking him.

He looked down at the damn cat and back up at his friends. They were still yelling at each other.

"Come on," he said to the damn cat, inclining his head to the bedroom. "They're gonna be here for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one... Eh, it's very late 😂


	5. Straight Up Not Having A Good Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three idiots get kidnapped!

"Why is it," Kit hummed, "that whenever we're left alone for, what? Five minutes? This somehow happens?"

"I blame Dru," Ash offered, "she's the one who comes up with these-"

Dru gasped. "I do _not_. _Kit_ on the other hand-"

"Shhhhhh...," Kit narrowed his eyes. "Someone's coming."

"Oh, of course dumbass. Just change the subject, why don't you?"

There was a loud bang. Dru stopped talking.

Ash gasped.

"What?" Dru demanded, twisting in her bindings.

You see, currently, they were tied together, upside down from the ceiling in the _epitome_ of evil lairs.

Kit couldn't see much from his position, however, he did know that they were above huge sharp spikes that somehow even _existed_. Seriously, how does one find foot-long spikes? And so _many_? And why would you get them _installed_ in a room?

The clicking of heels stopped, and a voice spoke loud and clear.

"Ah, I see you all look very... comfortable," Kit heard them cackle.

He looked up to see a woman standing on a platform.

Kit squinted. "Who are you?"

The woman narrowed her eyes in surprised suspicion. "Vanessa."

Kit blinked. "Vanessa," he mumbled thoughtfully, out loud he said, "Dru, do we know a Vanessa?"

"Probably," Dru hummed. "Hang on, let me see."

And that started the three of them simultaneously kicking the air and rapidly twisting, attempting to turn around.

About half a minute later, Dru was face to face with Vanessa.

She studied her for a moment before gasping loudly.

"Six head!" She called gleefully.

"She has six heads?" Ash sounded alarmed.

"No," Kit said. "It means she has a big forehead. Like, it's not four fingers big, in this case it's six. At least, from Dru's perspective it is."

Ash was quiet for a moment. "She doesn't have a six head in that case," he decided. "It's more like a five and a half head."

"But that takes too long to say," Dru complained.

"You know who has a big forehead?" Kit asked. "Jamie."

"Kinda, but his is only like, a five-head at most."

"Perhaps," Kit said. "Hey, how about me?"

Ash turned his head to him, and looked at him carefully. "Yours is actually kinda small."

"Hah! Three head," Dru sounded amused.

"Um," they turned their attention to the platform. "Hello?" Six hea- Vanessa sounded annoyed.

"Are you done?" She asked, obviously impatient.

"No," Kit said. Then banged his head against Dru's. "I do _not_ have a three head!"

"Ow! You so do!" She yelled mockingly. She then knocked her head against Kit.

"Hey!" Ash said. "I'm not apart of this!"

"Oh, did I hit _you_?" Dru asked, "I'm sor-"Kit knocked his head against both of theirs.

Dru gasped, outraged. "How dare you?" She snapped, banging her head into the boys.

"Ow!" Ash yelled. "Knock it off!" He demanded, snapping his head back to the other twos.

"Ah!"

"Hey!"

There was an irritated noise from the group. Then they all, in sync, threw their heads back and cried out when they all hit each other.

"Ow!"

" _Enough_!" Ash and Dru turned to look at Vanessa.

"Thank you," she hissed. "Now, you might be wondering-"

"Hey, I can't see now!" Kit complained.

Vanessa's eye twitched. " _Deal with it_." She seethed.

"Hey, that's not fair," Dru objected. " _You_ forced us to come here, so _you_ should do what you can to make sure we're comfortable."

Vanessa gripped the railing. "Shut it."

They did.

"I brought you here as leverage-"

"Oh of course," Kit sighed. "It's always _leverage_. Hey, why can't you be different Six Head? You're so basic."

"And it's not like the leverage thing ever works," Ash chimed in, "someone always comes to save us."

Dru hummed in agreement.

Vanessa let out a shuddering breath. "Okay, this is your _last warning_ -"

"I hope Ty saves us," Kit said joyfully, then frowned. "I miss him."

"You always miss him," Dru said pointedly.

"Yeah, have you met him?" Kit asked. "I wanna see him again. Hey!" He called down. "Do you think you could-"

" _Stop it_!" Vanessa screeched. " _Let me speak! I'll kill the Herondale if you don't! So just. Shut. Up!_ "

"Ooh," Dru winced. "Killing Kit? Not a good idea. Do you know who we were just talking about? Ty? Centurion Blackthorn? Yeah, well, he's kinda marrying the dumbass you wanna kill, and going through with that threat would make him go after your head, and let me tell you, he's flawless at strategizing. So if he wants you dead, you won't survive the night. So- woah, is that a vein? Ash, look! She has a vein!"

Ash looked at her head. "That doesn't look healthy. Wait, aren't you a vampire? How do you have a vein? Is that a bug?"

"Kill him," Vanessa said simply. "Maybe then they'll listen. We really only need one, but two is better."

"How are you gonna get just one of us down?" Ash thought out loud. "And if you're gonna kill only one of us while we're up here, you must have impeccable aim."

Vanessa opened her mouth but stiffened instead as a blade was pressed against her throat.

"I don't think you're killing anybody," the person said.

"Five Head At Most!" The three adults tied to the ceiling cried in unison gleefully.

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nevermind that! How did you find us?" Kit asked, still facing the opposite wall.

Jaime blinked. "I went to your apartment to return your measuring cups, but when I got there Irene was going nuts, so I knew something bad had happened. So I got one of Kit's shirts and tracked you here."

"Oh yeah, how did baking it go?" Kit asked.

"We do not speak of the Banana Bread Disaster."

"Hey," Ash looked thoughtful, "remember when Dru tried baking those cookies that one time?"

"That was the problem," Kit deadpanned, "you're not supposed to _bake_ them. They're _no bake_ cookies. It's in the name!"

"It was so _stupid_ ," Dru complained. "There's no such _thing_ as 'no baked cookies', cookies are _baked_ goods!"

"Says the one who set the kitchen on fire," Kit threw at her.

"There was no temperature on the recipe! I went with my gut!"

"There was no temperature," Kit said patiently, "because you're _not supposed to USE THE_ -!"

"I'm getting dizzy," Ash interrupted. "Can you get us down?" He asked Jamie.

"Yes, give me a moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jddbhsda THIS ONE IS TERRIBLE!! XD


End file.
